


The Closer I Get to You

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: On and On [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: She trusted him to always take her to the exact place she wanted but never too far.  He never let her fall alone…they always fell together.





	

“Oh God, touch me.” Liv arched her back.

“Where?” Ed asked.

“Everywhere.”

“Uh, uh.” He wore a devilish grin as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse and opened it like it was the door to the kingdom of heaven. How long had it been since he touched her skin? Slowly, his lips trailed kisses across the scars on her clavicle. “Talk to me.”

Liv took his hand and held it to her breast. When Ed gave it a gentle squeeze, she moaned. She was as ripe as a peach with every desire to plucked and devoured. She wrapped her leg around him; he could feel her heat and it made his upper lip sweat. He popped her breast out of her bra and kissed it. Ed covered it in hungry, passionate kisses before blowing on the wet skin. He made sure not to kiss, lick, or bite her nipple. He wanted it but good things came to those who wait.

“Don’t stop.” She whispered, already breathless though little had happened.

His tongue dashed quickly across the hard nub, lashing at it like a whip. Liv bit her lip. He lashed it again and again, relishing in her whimper of surprise when his mouth finally clamped down on it.

“Oh God,” she thrashed beneath him on the couch. “Ed…”

He smirked, his mouth around her hard nipple, sucking it like candy. He didn’t want to hurt her but he wanted to hurt her. Ed knew from experience that Liv could take it. More importantly, she enjoyed it. She trusted him to always take her to the exact place she wanted but never too far. He never let her fall alone…they always fell together.

One hand stroked through his silver hair while the other quickly undid her jeans. She needed more and if Liv had to do it herself it wasn’t going to be a problem. She was so wet from their kissing before the clothes even came undone. Now she was like a waterfall, it almost hurt to touch her clit. She had to give herself some room to breathe.

“I'm not fucking you on this tiny ass couch.” Ed growled. When he kissed her, it was full of longing. He wanted so much to possess her but waited on Liv’s cues to see where she wanted to take this.

“You can fuck me wherever you want.” Liv found her voice again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her clothes were askew; shirt open, jeans undone, breast exposed, and he was fully dressed. That was going to have to change.

“From behind?” Ed’s tone was cheeky when he asked. He hoisted himself from the couch, Liv clinging to him like a vine. His hands immediately slipped under her ass, to hold her up and because he loved grabbing her there.

“Only if you promise to pull my hair too hard.”

“Whatever you want me to do, baby, I’ll do it.”

“Say that again.” They were almost in the bedroom but Ed had stopped on the way to kiss her breathless. The lack of oxygen to her brain had Liv’s head swimming in the best way. She was so dizzy, couldn’t even be sure this was happening.

“Whatever you want, baby, all you have to do is say so.”

“Now!” she gripped him tighter as Ed made a dash for the bedroom.

Falling over onto the bed, the clothes began flying. Hips bumped, lips touched, Ed almost got hit in the face with an elbow. When they both finally naked, sin on skin, he stopped to take a deep breath.

“Goddamn.”

“What?” Liv asked. She was primed and ready to be ridden. If Ed hadn’t been holding down both of her wrists on the mattress, she would've bolted straight out of the gate.

“You are so beautiful. I love you so goddamn much.”

“If you love me, stop talking so much and fuck me, Ed.” Her hips bucked against his; her wrists fought the weight of his hold. He didn’t budge a centimeter and that only turned Liv on more. She knew how to get him going. “Raw.”

“Are you sure?” he was grinning like damn fool and trying to keep control. He knew what she was doing, she was trying to run this. But he was running this and he wasn’t giving an inch.

“Has your status changed since the last time we fucked?”

“No.” Ed shook his head.

“Then fuck me raw.”

“Do you love me?” he switched the hold on her wrist to one hand as the other pumped his cock.

“Yes.”

“Really, really?”

“Yes! Now don’t make me wait another minute.”

Ed had been straddling her, he let go of her wrists and flipped her over. Liv sighed as he kissed down her spine and across her buttocks. He would never in a million years forget what Liv felt like; what she smelled and tasted like when her desire was on full tilt. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he was rough pulling her up to her hands and knees. His body still fit over hers perfectly, even after all this time. 

Ed stroked her hip, ran his hand down the silhouette of her buttocks. He was on fire too…she was the only one he needed now. Ed wasn’t as young as he used to be. If he wanted to make it last, make her cry out his name, he had to take his time. 

He pushed Liv’s knees apart with his own; stroked between her wet thighs with a gentle hand. The way she quivered made him do the same. He took hold of his cock and slowly filled her. They moaned together and sound echoed through the darkened bedroom. When he could go no further, Ed thrust and his balls slapped her ass.

“Oh God, ohhh God…”

He stilled, inhaling deeply through his nose, nearly pulled out, and then thrust deep.

“Oh fuck, Liv.” He threw his head back.

“Fuck me! Fuck me!”

He didn’t intend to disappoint. She was his wild mare and he planned to tame her. Ed breathed heavily through his nose and he drove into her over and over and over again. The sound of Liv’s bliss as his skin slapped against hers rang through Ed’s ears like church bells. The way her back curved, her hands gripped the sheets beneath her, and her hips bucked was such a turn on. Ed’s hands gripped her so tight he was sure he would leave his mark. She belonged to him; wanted that as much as he did.

“Ohhh Liv, oh baby, baby, baby,” when he yanked her hair, Liv whimpered and he knew it was good. He would never forget that sound as long as he lived. “Oh God.”

“Do it again!” she demanded, groaning this time as her neck snapped back.

“You feel so goddamn good, baby.”

“Don’t stop!”

Liv could tell Ed was close. His rhythm was getting more frantic, she could feel his body drawing into itself; balls tightening against his groin. She moved her thighs further apart and her hand found her clit. It was so sensitive, Liv pulled away from it. She wanted to come so desperately.

“Let me help.” Ed pulled Liv up off her hands, her back to his chest. He guided both her hand and his between her tights, building up to his final thrusts.

“Be gentle.” She whispered.

“I got you, baby, just fall. I'm always gonna catch you.”

“I love you!” she practically screamed, crying as her entire body shook. She was coming and it was going to be glorious. It had certainly been a while but she was sure she never felt it like this in her life. The shaking was different; not altogether unpleasant but new. Who knew something could be new in bed after 50? “Ed! Ed, Ed, Ed, Ed…”

Her eyes quickly opened but everything was a blur. Good God, had he fucked her blind?

“It was just a bad dream.” Ed pulled her into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her. “You were whimpering and then cried out my name. Are you alright?”

Liv let out another whimper, this time of utter anguish, as she buried her face in Ed’s chest. She was still trembling but now it was for a different reason. Her stomach churned, her legs were Jell-O, and her groin was sore. And the man holding her, thinking he was soothing a bad dream, was actually interrupting the afterglow of the best dream orgasm Liv ever had in her life.

“What happened?” she managed to mumble.

“You whimpered in your sleep. Then you were crying and called out my name as I walked into our bedroom. I heard you crying from the living room.”

“I'm fine.” It was hard but Liv extracted herself from his embrace. Deciding against that, she put her forehead on his chest again. The gentle way Ed laughed when he wrapped his arms around her made Liv love him even more.

“You're still shaking, Liv.” He rubbed her back. “Was it a bad dream? It’s OK to tell me it was a bad dream.”

“It was a good dream.”

“A good dream? Liv, you were crying; you called out for me. You…oh. Oh, shit.”

“Don’t say a word.” It came out harsher than she intended. “Please don’t.”

Ed just nodded and stroked her hair. What was he supposed to say to something like that anyway? If he was inferring correctly, and there was surely a chance he was not, Liv just had a wet dream about him. She'd been whimpering and cried out for him but it wasn’t in distress or sadness, it was in ecstasy. Jesus. It wasn’t as if she could control things like that…she didn’t do it to herself or him on purpose. Sighing, Ed gently pulled away from her. He sat her back against the pillows before leaning in to kiss her nose.

“I’ll leave you alone.” He said.

“I'm so sorry. This is so embarrassing.”

“I thought we were going to let I'm sorry circle the drain. You're fine Liv.”

“I'm embarrassed.” She said. “I'm not fine.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Please forget this ever happened.”

“Done.” Ed snapped his fingers and smiled. “Do you want a say on toppings? Noah decided on pizza for dinner.”

“And you're going to indulge him?” Liv couldn’t help but smile too.

“Yes.”

“He's got you wrapped around his finger.”

“Every kid should.”

“You guys just get what you want. I’ll be fine as long as it’s not anchovies or pineapple.”

“Alright.”

Ed got up from the bed and left the room. He and Noah were hanging out in the living room, Noah playing his educational video games and Ed working on a stitch project, when he heard Liv crying in the bedroom. Noah paid it no mind; Ed wasn’t sure if he couldn’t hear it over the noise on TV or had heard his mother cry in her sleep before and it was normal. Ed was concerned though; if she was having a bad dream or had just woken from a bad dream then he wanted to be a comfort. 

Though Liv was more proactive now about her mental health than she was when they were a couple, Ed was sure she still dealt with the bad side. He remembered bad dreams, night terrors, panic attacks, and flashbacks from their time together. She'd been so happy to indulge in a Saturday nap without a care in the world…that kind of interruption would've been unfortunate. Ed didn’t know what to make of the interruption she had instead. His presence was likely more trouble than it was worth.

Liv slid back down in the bed on her side. Her body was still on high alert; she needed some help bringing it down. Going back to sleep was impossible, and jumping out of bed like nothing happened would probably send Liv crashing to the floor. Ed pulled her door up pretty far when he left. Maybe if she was quiet then she could take care of this. 

Liv slipped her hand under the blanket and into her yoga pants. Biting down on her lip so she wouldn’t make a sound, she stroked the wet skin. She closed her eyes tight, imagining she never let Ed up from the bed. He found out what she'd been dreaming, it turned him on, and he climbed into bed with her. One hand gripped her blanket tight as the other found a rhythm to the stroking between her thighs. Taking short spurts of breath through her nose like a bull, Liv slipped back into the right place in the corner of her mind. It didn’t take long to smell him, feel him, and hear that gruff whisper in her ear.

“ _Just fall baby, I promise I got you_.”

***


End file.
